the transformation!
by robyn-mary
Summary: 6 girls found themsevles becoming mew mews. First story


_Turning into a cat; Justice lays with a girl with love! ~nya~_

~me~ this is a new story about my friends and I becoming mews! Our team is called 'New Moon's mew mews!' I am a Siberiantiger mew and the leader. One is a red wolf mew and her twin is the Arctic wolf mew. Another is a killer whale mew. Another is an Owl or Night monkey mew. There is also a Black-necked swan mew. I don't own anything from TMM but I own this story's people! Don't take any of my charters without my say! Now... Chapter 1!

(Ichigo's daughter's P.O.V)

A young green headed, pale skin, little elf ears and bright pink eyed girl, stands with a tan, black haired, brown eyed boy. "Red data animals?" He asked.

"Yeah, this Sunday Aoyama-Kun... Will you come with me?" She asks and blushes.

"Sure. Meet me at the train station at 10." And he runs away.

"YES!" I yell and jump! Oh! I forgot; I'm Sakunanbo Ichigo Ikisatashi! I'm 13 years old and my two best friends come running! Their names are Al and Aiko! They are 13 too. "I did it and he said yes!" I yell happy.

"Awesome Sakunanbo," Al says. Aiko nods.

"Got to go or I'll get in trouble with dad. Bye, Al! Bye Aiko!" I yell and run to my house. "I'm home!" I yell and my mom pokes her head out from the kitchen.

"Sakunanbo, honey, how was your day?" She asks.

"Awesome! I asked Aoyama-Kun out and he said yes!" I say and smile. She smiles too. She does not like Aoyama at all but wants me to be happy. Dad on the other hand, hates his living guts! I don't even know why. Aoyama is the best boy in the world. I go into my dream world about Aoyama-Kun and mine's children and us being married. "Sakunanbo Aoyama." Now that has a ring to it.

I help mom with dinner and think about Aoyama-kun some more. As supper was being put on the table, my daddy walks in. "I'm home!" He calls.

I run and jump into his waiting arms. "Daddy!" I cry. I hug him.

"I love you," He says.

"I love you too," I say back and I kiss him chick. He smiles. I jump out of his arms and go to mom.

She walks up to him and kisses his lips. "I love you," She whispers in his long ear. Did I tell you that my father's an alien and my mother's a mew? Well, I'm a hybrid.

"Now, that I'm here. Can we eat? Or are we just going to say 'I love you'?" Dad says.

"Eat!" I yell and run to the table. My father's name is Kisshu Ikisatashi and my mother's name is Ichigo Ikisatashi. I am an only child. But I like it that way. I saw my parents trying to hold hands without me seeing. They failed.

I chuckle. I got that from my father. "What's so funny, my little Cherries?" My name means cherries and dad really likes cherries. That is how I got my name.

"You two fail." I laugh.

They look at each other. "How?" My mother asks.

"I see you two trying to hold hands." I say and mother goes red.

Father smirks. I smirk back. "We are married. We're allowed." He says and I nod.

"You are but... Want to know something?" I ask. Mother nods with father. "Sometimes at night when I have a bad dream, I wake up to moaning." I say and mother goes cherry red. Father doesn't stand down.

"We're allowed" He says. I nod.

"But what I hear is 'Oh Ichigo! Go harder! Please! Harder! YES!' or something like that!" I smirk. His face goes a little pink.

"So?" I laugh.

"Well I'm done. I'm going to bed. Please don't wake me up with your moaning dad." I say and walk away.

~X~X~X~

I hear a ringing in my ear. I groan and roll over. Wait! I sit up and look at the clock. _9:35_ It said. "I'm going to be late!" I scream. I hear my father running to my room. "Don't come in, I'm naked!" I call.

"Damn," I hear him say. I run to my closet and grab a pink skirt and gold shirt. Put some make-up on, put my hair up in pink-tales and run out my bedroom door.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" I call and run to my date.

When I get there, I see Aoyama-kun. I look in the window and look at myself. Everything is in place. I walk up to him. My heart is racing; I hope he can't hear it. "Oh. Ikisatashi-san" He says.

I blush. "Pretty day," I say. Dumb! I think.

As the date when'd on, I was lasting my words every time he looked at me! We go to the park. "Would you like a drink?" He asks.

I nod. "Please?" I say and blush. He runs to get the drinks. I look around and find Cafe mew mew! Mom worked here but quit because dad wanted to do the work and I was born. "Maybe Aoyama-kun and I could come here." I say. The ground starts to move. 'I'm going to die!' I think. A red light flashes and eats my body. I look around, everything is green. "Meow," I hear and look to the sound. It's a tiger! I pick it up. Its ear moved. Then it jumped into me! But it feels like I'm whole. I am whole.

~Time skip~

I wake up with something on my body. I move and can't find a soft spot and open my eyes to the sunset. Wait, sunset? I sit up. "Good evening, Ikisatashi-san," I slap through the whole date?

"I'm sorry..." I whisper.

"It's ok." He says. I nod.

I give him back his jacket. "I better get home or my dad will get worried." I say and get up.

He gets up too. "Would you like me to walk you home?" He asks.

I shake my head no. "My dad hates boys," I say and he nods.

"Well then I will see you at school," With this said, he run away.

"Aoyama-kun..." I say and run home.

"How was your day?" Mother asks. I say nothing; just think about Aoyama-kun. Father looks at me then to my mother.

"Is there something I don't know?" He asks mom.

~Time skip! School~

I run to school. "I'm going to be late and mom and dad won't let me use my teleporting!" I growl. I run faster. 'Got to go faster' I think. I get to school and sit down. I look around. The teacher talks on and on. Bored! I fall asleep. Soon the bell rings for lunch! I jump up and walk lazily to the lunch room. We were having fish. Yum! Before I know what was happening I grabbed a fish in my month.

"Sakunanbo?" Al asks. I look at her. I start to laugh. And run away.

What's happen to me? I feel weird and Aoyama-kun, I think is looking for me but... I can't face him! I look around. "Ikisatashi-san?" I look and see the one and only Aoyama-kun. I blush. "Are you ok?" He asks.

I nod. "Of course Nya~!" I start to freak out. Nya? "I have been acting like a weird Nya~!" Again, I do the only thing I can; I run.

I run. Soon I'm in the park place. "Ikisatashi-san!" Aoyama-kun is looking for me! How sweet.

I try to get to him. "Aoyama-kun" I say and try to get to him some more. I start to hear screaming! I run as fast as my feet would move. I get to him but I see a monster rat! "AOYAMA-KUN!" I yell.

"You have to kill it," I look at a boy with blue hair and icy blue eyes.

"Who are you and how?" I ask. He then picks me and jumps up to a tree.

"You're heaver then you look," He said and I fall out of the tree. "I didn't think you would need this but here!" He called and I get a pendant with gold and pink markings on it. I didn't know what to do when I hear someone in my heart saying something.

"Mew Mew Cherry METAMORPHO- SIS!" I yell and I go into the mew change. A pink/gold comes and eats my body. I kiss my pendent, stand up with my arms in the air and do a spin. The pink light makes a pink dress. (Just like Ichigo's) The girder is a light gold; my boots are gold too. (Like Kisshu eyes) My arms have little things; their pink/gold. My hair is pure gold with two sticks of pink. I then get a tail; a tiger tail! A bell (like Ichigo's old one) goes on my new tail. I get pink gloves. A little heart goes on my right hand; it's gold. And to top it off, two tiger ears! I open my eyes; they are pink. And the pendent goes on my neck with a gold/pink.

I start to freak out! What is happening? What are these clothes? Who is that man? Do I have to fight that monster?

The monster goes for a hit; I jump and move away. Wait, words are calling to me! But what are they? "Cherry Bell," I call. The bell on my tail glows; a heart shaped bell comes into my hand. I put it up and save myself! I fall back, I glare at it. I then jump up on to a roof.

"For the future of the earth I'll be of service! Nya~" I yell and take my new pose. (Ichigo's old one)

I jump into the air. "Cherry bell," I call to my bell again. "Ribbon Cherry Check!" And my attack hits and kills the rat. I land and fall on the ground. I nod.

"You're better than I thought!" The man said.

~me~ the end for now!

~Kisshu~ my baby!

~Sakunanbo~ thanks for worrying about me daddy

~Kisshu~ anytime

~me~ anyway... I will put the next one up if I get 1 or 2 reviews! Got it? So please review!

~Kisshu~ please?

~Sakunanbo~ if you do, any TMM boy will kiss you!

~Kisshu~ and if you're a boy, any girl will!

~me~ thank you guys

~Kisshu/Sakunanbo~ anytime

~me~ I now say good bye for now

REVIEW!


End file.
